Sorry
by Strictly-untalkative
Summary: L decides to share some of his feelings when Light isn't listening. Just a short and hopefully sweet one-shot set during the period of time where Light isn't Kira. Kind of, but not necessarily, LxLight. Please give it a chance and R&R!


In the dark of his and Light Yagami's bedroom in the task-force headquarters, the man who was the words three top detectives let out a long sigh. Light-kun had rolled over whilst dreaming and was now lying across his chest in a most uncomfortable fashion, for the third time this week.

'This is highly aggravating Light-kun.' He grumbled, but his sleeping suspect gave no indication that he could hear. L scowled, 'I will make Light-kun apologise to me in the morning,' L promised quietly, 'and I do not care if his actions whilst asleep lead to embarrassment.' he added with a small smirk, remembering the brunette's face one morning when L had informed him that he attempted to grope the detective the night before.

'Light-kun is actually vaguely amusing when he is asleep,' L mused, 'in fact Light-kun has been vaguely amusing 53.7% of our time together.' and he meant it. Time spent on this investigation with Yagami had been, interesting. Though maybe interesting was an inappropriate description, this _was_ the Kira investigation after all. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position without waking the teenager, and managed eventually to shift an arm so he could rest his head on it. But it _had _been interesting, it had been longer than L cared to calculate since he had been in the company of others with such frequency as he was with the task-force, and not even during his early life at Yammy House had he spent so much time in the company of an individual close to his age as he had with Light Yagami. Close to his age _and_ his level of intelligence, that in itself was interesting enough. People with such levels of intelligence were few and far between, and the vast majority of them L found most, frustrating. Miheal and Nate from the House, in particular, L found to be very tiring, which was why he had elected to never converse with them privately, despite their position as potential successors to his title.

'Successors to my title…' L mused; he had said the same thing to Light-kun in one of his attempts to procure a response that could help with the investigation, Light had responded by telling L that that wasn't about to happen. Which was either the truth or simply the best reply for Yagami to have given him. There had been various similar attempts to get some form of telling response from his subject but most of them, in fact all of them since the end of Light and Misa Amane's confinement, had not been fruitful. He ran through them all quickly in his head, and found his thoughts focused on one incident in particular.

'Light-kun is my first-ever friend.' L whispered quietly to the silent room. Yes, that had been one of the earlier ones – and Light's response had been as expected, equally, friendly. L had been a lying of course. Light was the suspect, the only real suspect, and L could not possibly have formed any semblance of an attachment to him, let alone have formed a friendship.

'But is that the same now?' L asked no-one in particular, looking down at the top of his suspects head. Maybe their time spent together on the investigation had been more than interesting, had it been, enjoyable? In fact, taking into account the distinct changes in Light's personality and behavior since he had been cleared of being Kira, worrying as that was, maybe Light-kun _was_ his first-ever friend. Or maybe 'friend' was wrong – genius aside, L did not have an extended knowledge of how relationships were formed or progressed.

'Yes, spending time with post-confinement Light-kun has been enjoyable.' L clarified for no reason in particular, but then he considered this. 'With the exception of when Light-kun and I are fighting, and when Light-kun eats my sweets without asking.' He added with a frown. This actually happened quite often, it had happened just that morning actually, when Amane had been allowed into head-quarters for one of her and Light-kun's so called 'dates'.

'I missed Light-kun _soooooooo_ much!' L mimicked to the dark room, a smirk on his pale face. 'Shame Light-kun hadn't missed you.' Light, in fact, had been extremely annoyed about her sudden arrival, which L had arranged without informing his charge. In fact Misa had found herself leaving only 327 seconds after arriving, and this was when Light-kun and he had had another fight. And L, after taking a harsh blow to the stomach from the teen, had kicked Light, very forcefully, in the face.

'I am sorry I kicked Light-kun in the face.' L said quietly. The boy simply continued to sleep. L felt his little apology was a little, lacking.

'In fact I am also sorry that I poured tea over Light-kun's head when he ate my gummy worms last Tuesday.' L paused, he was not really one to apologize, but the act of doing so when Light-kun could not hear was strangely, relaxing.

'And I am sorry that I kick Light-kun out of the bed when he is snoring.' He continued.

'And I am sorry that I bit Light-kun when he tried to remove some errant candy that was on my face,' L frowned at the memory of that particular little fiasco. 'it was unnecessary of me to do so.' He admitted to the sleeping teen.

'It was also unnecessary to hide Light-kun's USB simply because he managed to beat me at chess. I should have not overreacted, especially considering Light-kun's victory was obviously a fluke.'

'I am sorry that we have not played tennis again,' The detective said, 'but it would be highly impractical with a 87.3% chance of personal injury due the chain.' The black-haired man fidgeted absent-mindedly with the cuff around his wrist, identical to the one around Light's.

'In fact, I am sorry about the chain, it is true that it is probably not entirely necessary.' He shifted his hand around; the chain clinked quietly, the sound echoing around the bedroom. In fact, L had come to this conclusion about the chain approximately four days after it had been introduced. He had let the hand-cuff situation continue because… because he didn't want to admit that it had not been necessary?

'That was a reasonable course of action. To admit unnecessary action like that in front of the taskforce would decrease morale, and more importantly - efficiency, by 15 to 40%.' He looked at the chain again; maybe it was more than a question of the task-force's efficiency.

'I am not looking forward to the chain being removed.' L admitted to the sleeping teen. 'I am enjoying working on a case with someone, I think Light-kun's input increases my own efficiency exponentially. It is a shame that Light-kun is a suspect.' A thought occurred to him and the detectives tired eyes looked at Light sadly.

'I am sorry that I am 97% sure that Light-kun was Kira prior to his confinement.' He said quickly. 'I am sorry that I cannot trust Light-kun because of this.' He thought about one of the very first days that Light and Misa had been released, when he had admitted that he wanted for Light to have been Kira.

'I am sorry I said I was unhappy that Light-kun was not Kira.' L man lifted his free hand and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Light's eyes, and suddenly found it harder to talk.

'I do not want Light-kun to be Kira anymore.' He whispered, and then froze when the teen shifted, and, so quietly he could barely hear it, came a reply.

'I don't want me to be Kira either.' The older man looked down at Light, who was staring at him tiredly, he looked almost scared. The detective put a hand on top of the younger mans head.

'O.k. Light-kun,' L replied quietly, 'O.k.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

L was dead, he had won.

Light stood alone staring out over the cityscape from the headquarters roof, he had asked for a moment alone and the task-force had happily let him climb out into the fresh air. He grinned at the thought of those idiots, the anti-Kira task-force, now they were under the command of Kira himself – and Kira was L. It was wonderful, poetic really.

'It was inevitable, L.' Light said to the night-sky. 'You couldn't have possibly won – there was just too much you could never have known, and all I needed to find was your name, and thanks to that emotional Shinigami – I didn't even need that.' He smiled cruelly; this was Kira's world now. Justice's world.

'Though I'll admit your intelligence could have been useful, though not as useful as my own' Light added smugly, 'I'm just sorry you picked the wrong side.' Light paused for a second, and shivered, stood there alone in the cold wind.

'I'm sorry.' He whispered again, this time without meaning to. And the wind whipped away a tear he hadn't noticed was there.

* * *

**So that was my little Death Note one-shot ^^"**

**I always wanted to write something for Death Note - and preferably something LxLight, because it's a pairing which I firmly believe actually exists within the series, while Light's not Kira I hasten to add. This actually came out much less slashy than I had initially thought it would, but I prefer it like this - with it almost being more down the freindship line. The line 'Light-kun is my first-ever freind' from Vol.4 absolutely broke my heart, and in my opinion made the entire series 100% more miserable, so I sort of wanted to pick up on it.**

**Anywho, hope some-one out there likes this, I know it's hardly a new idea ^^"""**


End file.
